


Face to face

by silverynight



Series: Love is not a victory march [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, albus is also smitten tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: I love the series Love is not a victory March and am wondering how Graves' first meeting with Albus will go.





	Face to face

The Ministry of Magic believes in Albus Dumbledore. For the past few weeks he has had meetings with Newt to tell him everything the Ministry knows about his boys, which is not much and it’s useless because Albus is constantly confusing them.

It’s perfect and Tina has the feeling Albus is making all that effort just to see Newt smile and sometimes get a kiss on the cheek in return.

He has been clever enough to avoid Graves every single time, although Theseus always makes things a little bit difficult for him anyway. Theseus is constantly next to Newt, taking his hand or nuzzling the back of his head, while Newt runs his fingers through his hair.

Although that doesn’t often happen when the Director is around, like in that moment. Newt is kissing Graves on the lips, probably to calm him down a little bit before Albus arrives. And Theseus is just pacing around Tina’s living room (because of course they chose her and Queenie’s apartment for that meeting) sometimes looking at his brother in Graves’s arms with a bit of pain in his eyes.

She has always thought there’s something really bittersweet about the way Theseus behaves around his brother, although that’s certainly not the time to think about it.

Queenie is making tea and coffee when Albus arrives and despite of Graves’s clear reluctance, Newt greets the man with a hug as soon as he walks in the living room. Although this time it’s not enough for the man, because he takes Newt’s hand and kisses it.

Neither Graves nor Theseus like that.

Then Albus’s eyes meet Graves’s and they both spend a couple of minutes just staring at each other, Graves keeps glaring at him and even though Albus doesn’t look happy with him, he doesn’t glare back.

Finally, Newt gets in the middle of them both and Albus has again that full, sincere smile on his face.

“The Ministry won’t be a problem for you for a while,” he says and Newt grins back at him and Tina can tell Albus was waiting for a smile like that since he arrived. Newt kisses his cheek while Theseus frowns and Graves puts a possessive hand on the magizoologist’s waist.

“Well… now you can go,” Graves almost growls and Albus quirks up a brow at him.

“Percy, please. Albus is just trying to help,” Newt mumbles, pressing his lips against Graves’s and Tina can see the moment he gives in.

“We all just want the same, Mr. Graves,” Albus says then and both Theseus and her boss look at him for a moment, like they’re communicating only with their eyes.

The Director is about to argue when Newt takes Albus’s hand and intertwines their fingers together and sits him next to him on the couch.

Graves sits at the other side, taking a deep breath, because he knows what that means; he has to accept Albus in their group, like he eventually did with Grindelwald.

They all have to accept him.

Because Newt has just given him his trust.


End file.
